Doce pesadelo
by Hyuuga Tenten n.n
Summary: "Pesadelos era o que impedia o Hyuuga de dormir. Pesadelos dela, não dele."


___**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence. A mais pura e terrível verdade. _

**~X~**

_**Doce Pesadelo.**_

**~X~**

_Ela estava sozinha. Andando em um corredor escuro, muito escuro. Suas mãos estavam tocando as paredes frias, na busca desesperada por luz. Seus pés estavam feridos e descalços e a única coisa que conseguia sentir era um liquido quente e espesso que corria com uma nascente de água cristalina por entre os seus dedos. _

_Seus olhos castanhos estavam preenchidos por terror e preocupação. Lágrimas desciam velozes pelo seu rosto pálido, e se mesclavam aos soluços desesperados que vez ou outra escapavam de seus lábios trêmulos._

_Seu coração batia descompassado, ao longo dos passos que ela se obrigava a dar. Queria sair dali e sabia que precisava encontrá-lo. Ele estava ferido. Longe dela. Sozinho e ferido. A dor aguda em seus pés aumentava gradualmente, mesmo assim ela não parava de andar. Seus olhos não viam nada além da infinita escuridão que a engolia, mesmo assim, ela não parava de andar. Sua mente girava e seu estomago embrulhava, o cansaço a dominava, mas ela sabia que se não o encontrasse ira perde-lo. _

_Seus dedos permaneciam sobre a parede, escorregando lentamente sobre a tinta velha ao longo dos pequenos passos que ela conseguia dar. As lagrimas continuavam rolando e o nó em sua garganta apenas aumentava. A preocupação para com ele estava esmagando seu juízo, perturbando-a, enlouquecendo-a. Queria gritar, alto, o máximo que pudesse. Gritar até ouvi-lo responder. _

_Foi quando ela ouviu. Lentamente. Claramente. O som de ossos sendo quebrados. O som dos ossos dele sendo quebrados. E um grito. Um terrível grito de dor._

_Obrigou-se a andar mais rápido. Ela nunca havia se sentindo daquela maneira. O desespero corria por entre as suas veias, contaminando-a com um veneno, era como jogar álcool em um ferimento recente. Era torturante._

_Ouviu novamente. O mesmo som. Seguido do mesmo grito._

_Afastou-se da parede e começou a correr escuridão adentro. Não sabia o que havia pela frente, nem o que havia no chão, mas ela não se importava. Ela simplesmente não conseguia se importar com os seus pés que ardiam, ou com o seu estomago que revirava, nem ao menos com os seus olhos e garganta que suplicavam para que as lágrimas e o nó desaparecessem. Ela só queria ajudá-lo._

_Ouviu o gritou novamente e depois... Silencio. Nada mais que silencio. _

_Ela parou sua corrida desesperada e gritou o nome dele. Nada. Gritou novamente, gritou até que os seus pulmões doessem. Gritou e girou desesperada._

_Nada._

_Nada._

_Apenas o silencio._

_Sussurrou um palavrão e girou novamente. Sua mão direita estava sobre sua testa molhada de suor. Seu rosto deformava-se em terror e desespero. Clamou por Deus. Pediu ajuda. Queria achá-lo, mas não conseguia. Queria achá-lo, mas não havia mais nada o que fazer._

* * *

Neji estava apoiado no balcão da cozinha de Tenten, bebericando um café morno. Estava cansado e com sono, mas dormir não era permitido nesse momento. O Hyuuga tinha que permanecer acordado, pois tinha que cuidar da sua companheira de equipe.

Foi uma noite difícil. Tenten havia ficado perturbada com os acontecimentos da semana. O Time Gai havia acabado de voltar de uma missão, uma das piores na visão do Hyuuga. Centenas e centenas de corpos, empilhados com lixo. Homens, mulheres... Crianças... Todos mortos em uma terrível guerra entre vilas. A missão deles: Se livrar dos corpos. A morena havia ficado com a pior parte, pequenos e indefesos corpos frios e mórbidos, crianças que nem ao menos tiveram a chance de se defender. Indefesas, presas fáceis. De acordo com o que sabia, o objetivo da vila inimiga era liquidar todos os habitantes da pequena Vila Do Trigo, apenas para a expansão de terras.

Aquilo foi de mais para a morena. Assim que chegaram de volta a Konoha, Neji e até mesmo seus outros companheiros de time perceberam que ela não estava bem. Tenten estava preocupada de mais, paranóica de mais. Então, Gai pediu para que o Hyuuga ficasse de olho nela, não que fosse um problema, já que ele e a Mitsashi viviam uma relação intensa, porém discreta demais para que seus outros dois companheiros de equipe percebessem algo. Quando chegou ao apartamento da morena, a encontrou no banheiro, chorando compulsivamente e aterrorizada. Tão pequena e indefesa que tornava aquela mulher de vinte e quatro anos comparável a uma menininha de cinco.

Entornou mais um gole do seu café que esfriava rapidamente e fechou os olhos. O Hyuuga pendeu sua cabeça para traz e suspirou cansado, levou as duas mãos até o rosto e esfregou sua face, tentando espantar o sono.

Pesadelos era o que impedia o Hyuuga de dormir. Pesadelos dela, não dele. Ela já havia tido três durante a noite e sempre acordava do mesmo jeito. Gritando e chorando, então, abraçava Neji bem forte, enterrava seu rosto do peito do moreno, verificava se ele não estava machucado, chorava mais e voltava a dormir nos braços dele. Foi isso o que indicou ao Hyuuga que ela estava sonhando com ele, que os pesadelos giravam em torno dele e isso não o agradou.

Afastou-se do balcão e andou pela cozinha da morena, parando de frente para a pia. Levou a mão até uma cafeteira com café recém preparado e entornou o liquido preto em sua caneca. O liquido quente aqueceu o restante de café que ainda havia em sua xícara. Recolocou a cafeteira no lugar e ficou observando o liquido escuro. Foi quando ouviu a voz da Mitsashi vindo do quarto da mesma. Ela estava chorando e chamando por ele. Abandonou a caneca de porcelana em cima da pia e andou em passos apressados até a porta do quarto dela.

Ele afastou a porta delicadamente e andou até a cama da moça, sentando-se na beira do colchão.

- Eu estou aqui, Tenten, por favor, pare de chorar... – O Hyuuga sussurrou, colocando sua mão sobre o ombro dela.

- Neji... – Ela murmurou sem abrir os olhos.

- Acorde... Eu estou bem aqui... – Sussurrou novamente, tocando o rosto molhado da morena.

- Neji... Não... Você... – A moça balbuciou movimentando-se no colchão, ainda sem abrir os olhos.

- Abra os olhos, Tenten. Não tenha medo, eu estou bem aqui... – Ele disse um pouco mais alto, fazendo-a acordar.

- Neji... – Ela disse sentando-se.

- Está tudo bem... – O Hyuuga disse, preparando-se para abraçá-la.

- Não... Não está... – Murmurou repelindo o abraço do companheiro, encolhendo suas pernas e abraçando-as. E então o silencio reinou. O Hyuuga nada fez além de ficar olhando-a. – Me desculpe, Neji – Sussurrou escondendo seu rosto entre os braços. – Eu sou uma fraca... Desculpe-me.

Silencio novamente. Neji não a achava uma fraca, não mesmo. Mas seria mentir ao dizer que aquela situação não o incomodava. Não gostava de ver sua companheira de time tão... Vulnerável. Tenten não era assim, ela não era do tipo que se deixava abalar por qualquer coisa. Mas não havia sido qualquer coisa. Maldita missão.

- Não. Você não é fraca. – Sussurrou aproximando-se dela. Neji passou um braço por debaixo das pernas dela e outro por de trás das suas costas e a ergueu. – Vamos sair um pouco deste quarto.

Ele a levou para a sala, a sentou no sofá, foi no quarto e voltou com um cobertor nas mãos. Cobriu a Mitsashi e andou até a cozinha. Logo depois, Neji voltou com duas canecas preenchidas por café.

- Eu não quero café, Neji. – Sussurrou.

- Tudo bem. – Ele respondeu, sentando-se na pequena mesa de centro, de frente para ela.

- O-O que você está fazendo?

- Me conte o que você sonhou, Tenten.

- Não. – Disse decida, sentindo seus olhos marejarem.

- Não sei como posso te ajudar... – O Hyuuga disse, fechando seus olhos e esfregando seu rosto.

- Desculpe-me, Neji. – Ela disse com a voz embargada. O moreno passou a fita-la, e ela não insistiu em quebrar o contato visual.

- Pare de se desculpar. – Neji ordenou, levantando-se da mesinha o suficiente para arrastá-la até ficar a centímetros da moça. Levantou sua mão e tocou o rosto dela, secando suas lágrimas com o polegar. Ainda com a mão no rosto da Mitsashi, o Hyuuga aproximou-se dela e beijou seus olhos inchados e vermelhos. – Mas eu quero que você pare de chorar. – Ele sussurrou contra o nariz da morena, fazendo-a fechar os olhos.

- Eu estava em um corredor escuro... Machucada... E precisava te encontrar. – Ela sussurrou, ainda sentindo os lábios do Hyuuga sobre o seu rosto. – Alguém... Alguém estava machucando você, mas... Eu não te via em lugar algum... Eu não conseguia te sentir... Eu... Eu... Senti tanto medo... Medo de te perder. Estava tudo tão frio, o seu calor... Não... Eu não sentia o seu calor... – Prosseguiu, lutando contra as lágrimas. Ele continuou, descendo seus beijos cada vez mais, até chegar no seu pescoço macio da morena. – Neji... – Sussurrou, ao sentir os lábios do Hyuuga sobre seu pescoço, ele fez uma trilha de beijos sobre a pele dela até chegar ao seu ouvido.

- Agora consegue perceber? – Perguntou sussurrando no ouvido dela.

- O-O que? – Murmurou de olhos fechados.

- Que eu estou bem aqui?

- S-Sim...

- Agora você consegue me sentir? – Perguntou, rodeando a cintura a morena e trazendo-a de encontro ao seu corpo, para logo depois, recomeçar a beijá-la.

- Consigo... – Disse o mais alto que podia, e ainda sim, se o Hyuuga não estivesse tão perto, não teria ouvido-a.

- Agora consegue sentir o meu calor? – Perguntou, afastando a coberta do corpo da morena e deslizando sua mão pelas costas dela.

- Neji... – Sussurrou, arrepiando-se.

- Não precisa mais sentir medo, Tenten. Eu estou bem aqui. – Sussurrou, pouco antes de capturar os lábios trêmulos da moça. Ela colocou uma perna de cada lado do corpo de Neji e sentou no seu colo. – Eu estou bem aqui. – Repetiu, beijando-a novamente.

- Obrigada, Neji... – Sussurrou conseguindo finalmente esquecer o verdadeiro porque do Hyuuga estar ali.

* * *

O Sol tímido e levemente quente entrava pela janela da Mitsashi e batia nas cobertas. As cobertas cobriam os corpos nus e quentes de dois amantes. Os corpos entrelaçavam-se de uma maneira tão perfeita que era impossível dizer se havia um ou dois seres sobre aquele colchão.

A cabeça de Tenten estava apoiada no peito nu e definido do Hyuuga. Seu cabelo castanho e macio estava esparramado pelo ombro e braço direito dele. Sua mão tocava delicadamente o peito quente do jovem e os dedos dele de perdiam no cabelo dela.

Os olhos perolados do Hyuuga estavam abertos olhando distraidamente o quarto da Mitsashi, sua respiração batia calmamente na franja dela, e a cabeça da moça levantava levemente de acordo com a movimentação do seu tórax. O carinho que a mão de Neji fazia no cabelo dela, fez com que a moça dormisse rapidamente e tranquilamente, sem ao menos se lembrar dos pesadelos da noite anterior, para o alivio do Hyuuga, é claro.

Sentindo seus olhos arderem de cansaço, o Hyuuga segurou a cintura nua da moça e a virou de costas para ele. Encaixou-se perfeitamente nas curvas da morena e escondeu eu rosto no pescoço da mesma. Lentamente o cheiro de mulher, invadiu as narinas do jovem, entorpecendo-o e tornando a sonolência inevitável. Neji apertou a cintura dela contra o seu corpo, certificando-se de que ela estava segura. Ele depositou um delicado e doce beijo no pescoço da morena e sussurrou o nome dela em no seu ouvido. A voz quente do Hyuuga contra a sua pele fez todos os seus pelos se eriçarem e meio bêbeda d sono ela respondeu:

- Hum? – Murmurou sem abrir os olhos, ou ao menos, se mover.

- Tenten... – Ele sussurrou novamente, mas desta vez, sorrindo.

- O que é, Neji? – A morena balbuciou sonolenta.

- Tenten... – Cantarolou apertando-a contra o seu corpo e sorrindo sobre a sua pele. Como gostava de dizer o nome dela, dizê-lo era bom demais e melhor ainda era ouvi-la responder, quase sempre com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Bobo! – Sussurrou sorrindo, assim como o Hyuuga previra.

- Eu gosto de dizer o seu nome... – Disse sorrindo e fechando os olhos.

- Ok, eu deixo você dizer mais uma vez, só para a criancinha ficar feliz! – Ela brincou deixando as palavras escorrerem por entre os seus lábios sorridentes, mantendo os olhos levemente fechados.

- Certo... – Sussurrou movendo-se para que a sua boca ficasse perfeitamente alinhada ao ouvido da moça. – Tenten...

- Sim?

- Eu te amo.

* * *

**Eu sei que esta é uma short bem, beeeem, mais beeeeeeeeeeem pequenina, mas é totalmente de coração.**

**Particulamente eu AMEI essa história, sério. Quando eu terminei de escrever e a li novamente, sei lá... Simplesmente me apaixonei. *-***

**Mas a minha opinião não é... Bem... Importante. XD**

**O me interressa é a opinião de você guys, então que tal abrir esse seu coraçãozinho lindo, que habita do lado direito de seu peito para escrever um reviewzichó para um autora sem muito futuro? *pisca olhinhos***

**Certo. Rs.**

**:***

**PS: E foi neste exato momento que ela percebeu que faltavam apenas CINCO DIAS PARA O MELHOR SHOW NO MUNDO INTEIRO... ALL TIME LOW, AO VOU EU. omg omg omg.**


End file.
